1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steerage locking system for a vehicle, and particularly to an improvement in a steerage locking system for a vehicle, comprising a control knob mounted to a rotor capable of being turned from a LOCK position via an ACC position and an ON position to a START position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No.6-74683 and the like.
In the conventional system, however, a control knob is integrally formed on a rotor, and when the maintenance of the control knob or a part disposed behind the control knob is carried out, it is disadvantageously necessary to remove the control knob along with the rotor. There is also a steerage locking system in which a control knob is mounted to a rotor by press-fitting or by claw-engagement. In both cases, however, the control knob cannot be removed easily.